1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CVT (Continuous Variable Transmission) control apparatus, particularly to an apparatus that corrects pulley clamping pressure in response to the presence/absence of delay in the operation of an ABS (Anti-lock Braking System) mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ABS mechanism is well known which, when a driven wheel is locked, decreases braking force applied to the driven wheel through a braking mechanism so as to prevent a skid. A technique is proposed, for example, by Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-29580, to delay the operation of the ABS mechanism for preventing a braking distance from increasing on a bad or slippery road surface. Another technique is taught, for example, by Japanese Patent No. 2917064, to increase primary pressure when the ABS mechanism is operated.